


That's my lap

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: "Gege, can I sit here?""That's my lap""Is that a yes?"
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	That's my lap

**Author's Note:**

> **#happyluhanday**

Tired, Han drops himself carelessly over one of the couches. His performance was a complete success, but he’s exhausted, and dirty. He wonders if he should take a shower before he heads to his hotel or if he can bear his sweaty self in favor of resting ten extra minutes.

The room is silent and Han closes his eyes, thinking of the past, smiling somewhat sadly. 

“Can I sit here?” suddenly, Lu Han isn’t thirty anymore, and he’s back to when he was twenty three and he wasn’t a soloist, but part of a group.

Everyone is sweaty after the concert. Normally under these circumstances, Han would want to take a bath but he is still high after the rush of adrenaline, so he just collapses on the nearest couch.

Soon, the other members start to fill the room, and the couches. Han tries not to scrunch his nose as the smell of twelve sweaty young adults (including himself) gets stronger.

The couches are filled already with other members, also waiting for their vans to pick them up. Yifan, as the responsible leader he is, is completely sprawled on one of the three-seats couches, snoring heavily. Junmyeon is sitting on the couch next to the EXO-M leader, with Jongin and Kyungsoo by his sides, the last one is unsurprisingly glaring at everyone with murderous eyes. Minseok and Tao are leaned against each other on the floor, already falling asleep too. Sehun took the seat by his side.

Where are Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae by the way? Han shrugs his shoulders to himself. The loud boys can stay wherever they are, it’s peaceful like this.

Han closes his eyes in tiredness, lulled by Sehun's humming as he listens to music through his earphones. Sehun leans his head against his shoulder and Han relaxes himself. He's too tired.

"Gege, can I sit here?" Han unwillingly opens his eyes when he hears _that_ voice, asking for permission. It takes him a few seconds to notice that Sehun is still very much leaned against him on the only available seat by his side.

He cocks an eyebrow, pulling an unimpressive look.

Whoever that doesn’t know Jongdae, would tell he looks almost shy, but Han knows better. Behind that shyness, there’s a playful smirk adorning his lips and Han knows there's no way in hell he can deny him anything, but he still tries to resist.

"That's my lap" he replies, mumbling slowly in a hoarse voice, trying to close his eyes again. Sehun barely raises his eyes from his phone screen, looking at Jongdae, with a bored expression as he whispers something about 'being subtle'.

"Is that a yes?" Han tries not to roll his eyes at the blatant brat, and he quickly scans if someone in the room is looking at them. Jongdae has a loud voice, and whines a lot. If he denies him something, he's going to start to protest and then the complaints will follow. _Hyung, please shut him up! Gege, we're trying to sleep. Make him stop. Kiss him already, goddammit Lu Han. Let your boyfriend stay over your lap, hyung._

Han growls, and pats his lap softly, against his best wishes. His legs are sore and tired, and even when Jongdae doesn't look like it, he's heavy. When he agreed to be his boyfriend, he didn't think he was selling off his soul to the devil.

"Don't move too much, I'm tired" Han warns.

When Jongdae is over Han's lap, the elder curls his arm around Jongdae's waist. He doesn't mind that Jongdae is sweaty and his hair is still wet. Sehun barely protests when Jongdae moves him from his position, but soon the three of them find a way to stay comfortable.

“Boss?” Han opens his eyes and he squints. He tries to focus his sight, looking for Jongdae or Sehun, just to remember that that isn’t a possibility anymore. He frowns, just because he can’t allow himself to cry.

“There are plenty of couches here. Don’t bother me” Han covers his face with his arm as he places his legs over the free seat, ignoring the protests.

If he focuses enough, he can pretend it’s Jongdae complaining to him for being mean. A lonely tear slides down his cheek, but he doesn’t do anything to wipe it away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I was planning on something soft and romantic, but then, while I was taking a shower, I thought in giving this a melancholic twist. I'm not sure if Han is still in a relationship with Jongdae in the present time of this story, but it's up to you.  
> Well... I hope everyone is doing great. Please, if you don't have to leave, stay at home and wash your hands, eat healthy... That all.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ♥


End file.
